marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mondo (Earth-2299)
History Mondo is the name of three characters that appeared in Generation X. The first Mondo was a member of Generation X who was later revealed to be a clone of the "true" Mondo that was a mutant super-villain who appeared years later. Finally, it was revealed that this Mondo was also a clone created by the original Mondo that was a mutant who wanted to keep out of trouble and crises of the mutant race, but was forced to create a clone of himself by John Sublime and the Weapon Plus Program to serve as an undercover agent placed strategically next to Black Tom Cassidy. The third, actual true Mondo is outlined below. History The earliest history of Mondo (actually his clones) matches that of his Earth-616 counterparts. Years after fighting Generation X alongside Black Tom and Juggernaut, during the X-Men phase written by Grant Morrison, on a mission against John Sublime and the Weapon Plus Program, it was revealed that neither the first nor the second Mondo were the real Mondo. The real Mondo had never been captured by the Hellfire Club or rescued by Black Tom Cassidy. The true Mondo had been held prisoner the entire time by the Weapon Plus Program and forced to create clones of himself to strategically insert himself between the villains of the mutant community, and thus gather information about what was happening in the changing underworld; information that could be used by Weapon Plus. Once he was exposed, the second Mondo turned against Black Tom, Juggernaut, and the X-Men, fighting alongside Ultimaton. However, Wolverine managed to free the real Mondo, who confronted his evil clone and reabsorbed it, helping the X-Men to defeat Ultimaton. But John Sublime, Ultimaton, Black Tom Cassidy and the Juggernaut all managed to escape. Mondo proved to be very grateful for his release from years of forced servitude in principle, however, he declined Wolverine's offer to join the new version of Generation X that was being created under the tutelage of Lady Xorn, saying he never wanted to be a hero or villain, or anything of the sort. He would just take his quiet life in his corner without getting involved with the crises of the mutant race. However, he was forced to go back on this decision during the Battle of the Atom, and eventually accepted to join Spark's group. Powers Mondo has mutant powers identical to those of the Absorbing Man, he can alter the molecular structure of his body, as well as his uniform, to mimic the properties of any material he touches, whether organic or inorganic matter. This process also gives him super strength, toughness, and in most cases, invulnerability. If the object has some form of energy integrated, like a battery or a fusion reactor, Mondo absorbs these properties as well. He can also change his form to a limited extent to absorb certain objects, such as transmuting his fists into giant hammers when absorbing a hammer, or enlarging his size to enormous proportions when copying items of huge power or force. Some of the substances he proved able to absorb are; *Uru metal from Beta Ray Bill's hammer Stormbreaker *the cosmic power of Silver Surfer *the force of Skaar, Son of Hulk *the indestructible metal alloy of Captain America's shield *the skin of Rockslide *steel *titanium *Adamantium *nuclear plasma *volcanic magma *nanometal *the powers and the animal form of the Beast *bronze *light *iron *diamond *helium *water *earth *granite *wood *enriched uranium *iridium *a brick wall *the laser blasts of Dazzler *the metallic armor of Ultron *the power of the Nova Force and the Worldmind from Nova *the Quantum Bands of Quasar among others. If his body is broken into pieces while in a non-human state, he can restore himself by manually attaching the pieces and reverting to human form normally, causing no permanent damage. Mondo also has the power to create "clones" of himself from vegetal matter and transmute them into organic tissues identical to his own that retain his powers and may even develop awareness and their own personalities (sometimes completely distinct from the original, as with the super-villain clone) that he may decide to undo, reverting mind control from opponents or reabsorbing them, although in the latter case the clone and the individual conscience that he had as a separate entity cease to exist. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-2299 Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Duplication Category:Mutants Category:Good Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Matter Absorption Category:Super Strength Category:Invulnerability Category:Bio Weapons Category:Size Changing Category:Rock Body Category:Metal Body Category:Geo-Thermokinesis Category:Power Mimicry Category:Photokinesis Category:Gas Form Category:Healing Factor Category:Limb Regeneration Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Created by Beastlord5 Category:Plasma Generation